


The Perfect (Purple) World

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Face-Fucking, Impregnation, Large Cock, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sexual Slavery, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the snap, Thanos takes the Avengers as his sex slaves and continues to spread his dream across the universe.





	The Perfect (Purple) World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/gifts).

As Thanos’ Children drone on about their latest conquests of once unenlightened worlds bending to him, Thanos grunts and spreads his legs wider as he pushes Natasha’s head farther down his giant purple cock. He takes great pleasure in watching the once proud ex-assassin turned sex slave eagerly choke on it. Despite her year of service, she still hasn’t mastered the ability to deepthroat his colossal column of flesh, but it doesn’t stop her from eagerly trying, choking and gagging herself.

Natasha’s head all but disappears from view beneath Thanos’ hand as he roughly guides her up and down his cock, pushing deeper each time until the obscene wet glunk, glunk sounds her throat makes all but drown out his Children. They are well used to the show by now though, each enjoying one of the former Avengers themselves.

Each day Thanos rotates them to keep things interesting. Natasha’s enlarged lips are spread wide near the base of his cock when he pulls her off of him abruptly, feels his balls begin to draw up and not wanting to come down her throat. He ignores her whine of protest as his eyes rake over her form, having used the stones to modify her body and mind to his liking.

Natasha’s face is a mess and her skin tight catsuit leaves nothing to the imagination, her now enormous breasts barely contained by the straining material, her wider hips making her waist seem impossibly narrow as though she’s wearing a corset. Her thick nipples are left exposed, long and red from their milking earlier, each pierced through with large gold rings. Slipping a finger through each, he tugs at them until the flesh strains, watching the way Natasha pants in pained pleasure as her exposed cunt drools, all but spurting as the material encasing her thighs grows slick.

“Please, Master Thanos. Please fuck my worthless cunt and show me my place.”

Thanos smiles at her lewd words and lifts her easily, wrapping his gloved fist around her tiny waist. Wedging the thick head of his massive, purple cock between her cunt lips, Thanos takes a moment to marvel at the size difference, his cock looking like a third leg between her thighs. With one hard thrust, giving her no time to adjust, Thanos buries himself completely inside of the welcoming folds of her cunt, groaning as he pushes through her cervix and forces her womb to mold to the shape of him, filling it to overflow.

Moving his hands to her thighs, Thanos watches the way Natasha’s stomach bulges hugely from it, the deformation stretching from her pelvis to her ribcage. She twitches suddenly before her entire body convulses with the strength of the orgasm that hits her, causing her to tighten around him. He begins to fuck her in earnest then, her breasts bouncing as his favorite part is about to play out, the Mind Stone glowing brightly. The orgasm triggers a temporary return of her mind to the way it was before he altered it, a fun little piece of entertainment he’s built into her programming.

As amusing as having eager sex slaves is, Thanos also enjoys a good struggle, and Natasha never fails to give him one. He can’t see her face in this position, but the way she tenses is a good indication, her heart rate and breathing increasing as her eyes scan the room, taking in the sight of her fellow Avengers being fucked by Thanos’ Children.

Thanos doesn’t stop fucking her, pulling her up and down his cock as her head turns towards him, her face twisted in disgust as she begins to struggle even as she pants in pleasure, ineffectively tugging at his hands as he continues to use her as his cocksleeve.

“Y-You, b-bastard,” Natasha tries to growl, but the pleasure his cock gives her is as inescapable is it is currently unwanted.

Using the stones, Thanos hooks a tendril of power through both of her nipple rings and tugs at them harshly. Natasha’s face twists in horror as she sees the size of her tits stretching out in front of her before she goes slack with pleasure. Her eyes roll back in her head as abruptly she comes again, crying out loudly, her head lolling against his chest, her body tightening around his cock. He seats her fully on his cock as his own orgasm hits him, enjoying the way she twitches around him as she begins to struggle once again.

Natasha shouts and beats vainly against him as her stomach quickly balloons, and Thanos enjoys the show, watching the way the material of her outfit stretches so far that it’s clearly threatening to burst. “Please stop. It’s too much. I can’t—I can’t—” she breaks off with a sob as her hands slide over her rounding belly in a clear attempt at self-comfort.

Laying his hand possessively on the curve of it, Thanos easily encourages her body to ovulate and manipulates the egg so that it’ll be compatible with his DNA. “Tell me, how does it feel to become a mother?”

Natasha goes completely still, but then suddenly as though as switch is flipped she squeals happily. “Oh, thank you, Master!”

Thanos’ eyes slide around the room, watching as the other Avengers reach orgasm and begin to fight and yell as well, the room growing slightly humid as Thor attempts to call on his powers and finds that they don’t answer. Natasha begins to rock impatiently on his still hard cock, and he relaxes back and lets her do as she pleases, the shouts music to his ears. Indeed this is the perfect world.


End file.
